


Black and White - Not the truth

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [25]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Other, Terrible poetry, trans!Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: Um....Terrible poem about kind of dysphoria and getting stuck on a little thing that triggers it??





	Black and White - Not the truth

There it is black and white  
The mismatched information  
The lying print

A staring contest with paper  
Unable to look away  
Staring straight back 

Male. Male. Male. Male.   
So wrong. Wrong. Wrong.   
Why can’t I ignore it. 

Ignore it.   
Look away.   
It’s wrong. 

Don’t believe the paper.   
People don’t believe it.   
Important people. 

Look away.   
Move on.   
Don’t drink. 

Find Martin.   
Don’t drink.   
Look away. 

Don't drink.  
Move on.   
Find Martin.


End file.
